


A Tat With a Happy Ending

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets aroused while getting a tattoo from Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tat With a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing based on a prompt.

Dean was on his stomach in the chair, getting a tattoo on his lower back. Cas was concentrating, making every drop of ink perfect. He’d had a crush on Dean for a while now, and he had given him several tats so far. He just hadn’t gotten up the courage to ask him out.

Dean was sort of making some very quiet sounds that almost sounded like moans. Cas was wondering what was going on and whether or not he was hurting the man. And then, Dean wiggled his hips.

“You’ve got to stay still, Dean, or I’ll mess up.”

“I’m trying.” Dean sounded funny.

“If I’m hurting you too much, I could stop for a bit.” Cas was getting concerned.

“NO. I mean… don’t stop. I’ll try to keep still.”

Cas raised an eyebrow at that response, but he kept laying down ink.

Then Dean did moan. “I… I need just a minute, Cas.”

Cas stopped and looked at Dean. He was moving his hips in a, well, it could only be called an erotic way. Cas felt it in his groin. Watching Dean was giving him a hard on. Cas shifted in his chair, trying to get more comfortable.

Dean was breathing hard. “Uh, Cas, could you start up again, please?” Dean was almost whining.

Cas suddenly knew exactly what was going on. “Dean, are you getting aroused by the tat?”

Dean was quiet for a moment, then said, “Uh huh.”

Cas smiled. “Well, I might be able to help you with that.”

Dean lifted his head and looked back at Cas curiously. “Oh yeah?”

Cas leered at him and said, “Oh yeah.”

Dean flipped over on the chair, revealing his very hard cock trapped in his jeans. Cas ran a hand over it and Dean closed his eyes and moaned.

Cas unbuttoned the jeans and carefully pulled down the zipper. Dean’s erect cock jumped out.

Cas grinned, “Going commando?”

Dean blushed. “I usually do.”

Cas mumbled ‘Nice” as he wrapped his hand around it and listened to Dean moan again.

 

Cas jumped up, ran to the front door of the shop, turned the ‘open’ sign around to read ‘closed’, locked the door and took Dean’s hand.

“Come on.”

Dean got up and his pants fell to his feet. He stepped out of them and followed Cas into the back.

When they got there, Cas walked Dean over to a mattress that was on the floor. “Sometimes I sleep here.” He said by way of explanation.

He pulled Dean down onto the mattress on his side. Cas didn’t want Dean to lay on his unfinished tat. Cas then licked the head of Dean’s cock, tasting pre cum. Dean moaned again.

Cas put his mouth over the head and swirled his tongue around it. Then he sucked down the entire length, tasting Dean. He never stopped until his nose was in Dean’s pubes and Dean’s cock was in his throat. Dean was groaning, “Oh fuck, Cas. Fuck.”

Cas held for a moment then sucked back up. Dean tasted so good, just like Cas thought he would when he was imagining this very scene when he jacked off.

Cas continued, licking up the underside and using his tongue, until Dean just said, “Cas. Stop.”

Cas popped his mouth off, looking confused,

Dean looked up at Cas with desperation and lust written all over his face.

“Cas… Cas please… fuck me.”

Cas looked completely shocked. “Dean, are you sure?’

Dean grinned at him. “Hell yeah, I’m sure. I’ve been thinking about this for months.”

Cas smiled, leaned over and kissed him. It got hot and messy quickly. They were both hard and feeling extremely needy by this point. Cas flipped Dean over on his stomach.

Cas let a long tendril of spit fall onto Dean’s tight little hole. Dean was moaning again. Cas pushed two fingers into his mouth and said, “Suck. I haven’t got any lube.”

Dean sucked on them until Cas felt like he could blow his load. He pulled them out of Dean’s mouth and gently shoved one into Dean.

Dean groaned and pushed back. Cas grinned and added the second finger, making Dean groan even louder.

Cas fucked them in and out, scissoring them to open Dean up. Dean continued to groan and push himself back and forth on Cas’ fingers until he finally panted out, “Cas, Fuck me now, please…”

Cas let more spit hit Dean’s now fluttering hole. He spit in his hand as well, and spread it over his aching cock. He straddled Dean’s hips and grabbed his cock.

“Ready Dean?” Dean groaned out a gravely, “So fucking ready.”

Cas pressed the head of his cock to Dean’s hole, which resisted but then opened up and allowed him past the tight ring of muscle. Dean gasped and Cas paused, allowing Dean to relax.

Cas slid in slowly, pausing every once in a while so as not to hurt Dean. That actually didn’t seem to be an issue because Dean kept lifting his hips, impaling himself on Cas’ cock at every opportunity. Soon, Cas was in fully. He pulled back just a little and pushed back in, listening to Dean’s delicious moans.

Cas pulled back until just the head of his cock was in Dean. He paused and plunged back in. Dean groaned and met the thrust. They got into a good rhythm and Cas was groaning himself.

Dean was so tight around his cock and so hot inside, Cas was transfixed. Listening to Dean’s moaning and groaning was delightful. Cas never thought he’d be where he was now, fucking the beautiful Dean Winchester.

“Oh baby, you feel so good. So fucking good on my cock…” Cas was getting close.

Dean ground his cock into the mattress and suddenly said, “Oh fuck… Cas…. I’m gonna cum…”

Dean arched his back and groaned loudly. His hole clenched down on Cas’ and it threw Cas over as well. He thrust in and came, shooting over and over.

 They both sort of collapsed on the mattress, struggling to catch their breath.

Dean turned on his side to face Cas, and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Cas moaned into it.

When they broke for air, Cas smiled and said, “You know, I think we need to go on a date.”

Dean chuckled and said, “Oh you do, do you? Probably a good idea.”

They kissed more. Eventually, they went back out so Cas could finish the tat.

It was just the beginning but both of them knew it was meant to be.

 


End file.
